The Architect's Spy
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Sunday's Dusk Is on a mission to find and destroy Arthur but in the House nothing is ever as it seems
1. Prologue

Okay this is set after the events of Sir Thursday and you have to be patient with me because i have no idea what to think of this seriously.

This is my first attempt at a Garth Nix fic and I'm not sure what to think of it so any feedback at all would be great!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognise and I don't own Sunday's Dusk either but since we haven't met them yet i've kinda borrowed them and changed them a bit for the purpose of the story...

* * *

The Architect's Spy

Prologue

The news was spreading quickly through the House that Lord Arthur had taken control of the Great Maze and that Sir Thursday was under arrest. There had been rumours that the Piper had been the one to lead the New Nithings into the Maze and that for the moment the Piper was retreating, to regroup yes, but retreating none-the-less.

The Gardens, The Middle and Upper House were in uproar Saturday's Dusk had been sighted in the lower regions in the House and that meant treachery. None of the Trustees were meant to meddle in any of the regions of the House that were not their own.

But, though they would not admit it to admit such things would mean weakness, they were terrified of Lord Arthur. He had begun to systematically de-throne the trustees and was gradually taking control of the House.

There were also rumours that the former Monday and Tuesday were dead though this was not said to be the work of Lord Arthur but this only made the reaming trustees even more worried for who could possibly be strong enough to slay two of the former trustees with, it was said relative ease?

The Trustees were also worried about the threat posed by the Piper himself. As if they did not have enough to worry about with Lord Arthur and The Will that was getting stronger with every piece that was released.

The remaining Trustees were not sure what to do about The Piper he was certainly no ally he wanted to overthrow the Trustees just as Arthur was doing so. They weren't sure of Arthur's intentions once The Will was complete but they were sure they didn't accord to their own. The higher of the Trustees needed to protect their own interests in the house and though few new it that was why Saturday's Dusk had been sighted in the lower regions of the House.

They needed to know and from what they could tell what he had found wasn't good. Arthur had discovered that getting the keys was expected of him and even with great odds in his way he still tried to do the right thing. Even if he didn't want to be there he wanted to do what was best for the House and the Denizens that resided in it.

That was why Sunday's Dusk, the only Dusk that was female found herself in the lower regions of the House. She was Sunday's most trusted and if he wanted anything done he always sent her. She had an uncanny ability of finding things that people did not want to be seen.

Sunday's Dusk wondered through the endless corridors of the House seeing the differences that had been brought on the House and although she didn't want to she had to admit the House was beginning to function as well as when The Architect herself had ran The House.

This did not sit well with Dusk. It did not bode well, if the House could function this well under simply one ruler what about the other Trustees?

Of course the Denizens would never do anything against the Trustees the fear of those that were remaining was to great, the fear of Lord Sunday, the Trustee she herself served was particularly great.

He was the first-born son of the Architect and the Old One after all. Besides none of the Denizens other than the Higher Denizens such as herself had the motivation to pull something like that off. She scoffed. They were not true Dawn, Noon and Dusk if they did not serve properly.

She had once served the Architect herself but none she served the first born son and that was how it was to stay unless the Architect came back and Dusk doubted that would ever happen after all she had been gone so long that the House had learned to function, after a fashion without her.

Dusk knew that Lord Arthur, she had yet to find out to see him for herself, but Saturday's Dusk had reported that he was nothing more than a young one hardly older than any of the Piper's children, had recently taken over the Great Maze and was fighting back against the Piper and his new Nithings.

So that was where she was headed first. She hated being in the lower regions of the House. Each of the Trustees in their own way had ruined the House for their own gain but down in the lower regions it was, or had been more obvious. Now The Will was growing that was changing which only made Dusk more determined to find out what was going on down here.

She wasn't breaking the rules as long as she didn't go near Lord Arthur or try to hurt him it said nothing about having a look around. She smirked and having a look around was exactly what she intended to do.

Besides often looking without causing anyone any harm, or drawing attention to your presence was the best way to do it. That was how Saturday's Dusk had managed to get so far but he had slipped up and now the lower religions were on the look out for him.

Dusk shook her head. Men and their egos. He wanted all the glory for himself he just couldn't see the bigger picture and the bigger picture was the safety of the remaining Keys, the remaining pieces of The Will and preserving the remaining Trustee's rule. Particularly that of her master.

She had made it from the Upper House into the Far Regions having to go the long way round in order to get to the House without detection; she couldn't use the front door because the Doorman, although he had proved to be neutral had proved he would tolerate the breaking of rules and she was definitely breaking the rules.

She saw the Pit and saw the workers working to fill it in and although it had only been filled in 0.0009 maybe a bit more since her last report she couldn't help but think that even that was an improvement. It meant the House wasn't going to sink into oblivion and she may hate Arthur and his fight against the trustees but if the House was no more then she was no more and any effort to stop that from happening was a good choice by her.

She passed the Pit and moved through the Far Reaches down towards the Lower House. That were Arthur and The Will were based. She did not think they would be there now. If the rumours were true The Piper was preparing for another attack and now that Arthur was Lord of the Maze it would be his job to make sure the breakthrough did not happen.

She smirked. Well if he insisted on taking over the other's trustees workloads then he should lean to accept that he would take on their problems too. Dusk moved towards the entrance of the Lower House, it was one she had used before because it was easy to slip in and out of, but this time to her shock it was no longer unguarded.

Denizens stood to attention looking this way and that and the few people that passed through were questions and the documentation asked for before they were let through. She would be recognised as a Higher Denizen and her colouring would give her away as one of the Trustees Dusks. They were likely to know she was Sunday's Dusk because she was the only female Dusk.

It was a nuisance sometimes to be unique but she had been a gift from the Architect to the Architect's oldest son Lord Sunday who was now using his power as an advantage and not running the house the way his mother wanted it.

Dusk scowled this made this harder. She had expected it to be easy and then chastised herself for being so. She had become so complacent! She smirked then. She had always liked a challenge.

She kept to the Shadows keeping her eyes on the Denizens. Monday's Realm might be more organised and better prepared but Dusk was used to working in Secret and working in the Shadows after so long doing so she was accustomed to it and preferred it this way.

They would not keep her out. In the end it was easy. The Denizens were so occupied by what they could see they didn't pay attention to what they couldn't.

She slipped past them and her heart raced in triumph.

Her Master would be so proud of her! She looked her around her unable to believe what she was seeing Monday's Realm looked so different! People where ordered and going about their business with purpose and didn't look as confused as they had the last time she had been in the Realm, which admittedly had been before Lord Arthur had taken control.

She had to admit that the Lower House was doing better for it she still couldn't accept it. Lord Arthur was moving against her Master and that was something she couldn't accept.

So that why she was here to stop it. She reached Monday's day room with difficulty but managed none the less she expected to see Dame Parius, four parts of The Will in the study, or at least Lord Arthur but it was empty. She wondered what she was expected to do now, she had to complete her task but it had become a whole lot more difficult.

She figured it would be easier to take a look around to see what she could use against the young Lord. She was about to enter the Day Room when a very angry voice behind her asked,

"And just what in the hell are you doing here!"


	2. Chapter One Win?

Hey everyone it's been a while I know! But i'm back finally... It's shorter than i would have liked but this kinda opens the story for things to come and then i start making things difficult for all characters involved i can't wait hehe

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot.

**Reviewers:**

**Unconventional: **Thanx for the review later than I would have liked but still it is here!

**Miss Pookamonga: **Thanx for the review! I noticed about my sentances when you brought it to my attention, thank you so much for that i haven't put it right yet but i will. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Readasaur: **Thanx for the review! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

The Architect's Spy

Chapter One: Win?

"And just what in the hell are you doing here?"

Sunday's Dusk froze she couldn't believe she had been found out this close to reaching her goal.

It wasn't possible. But the voice behind her was real enough, and what was worse was that she was sure she recognised it.

She needed to make sure whoever it was would not be able to identify her because once she turned round they'd know exactly who she was. She knew she needed to deal with the intruder now before they alerted any of the higher Denizens.

She whirled around with her arm raised and stopped dead when she came face to face with Monday's Noon. "Sunday's Dusk." Monday's Noon said with perfect politeness.

"I believe I asked you a question and since you're in my Master's realm I suggest you answer. You have no right to be here."

"I have the right to move through the Realm as you do." Sunday's Dusk said successfully avoiding the question. "That's true enough." Monday's Noon said his tone of voice not changing. "But your presence in the Master's Day Room would suggest that you are doing more than just passing through so I'll ask you again what are you doing here?"

Sunday's Dusk knew she was caught. She hadn't expected anyone to be here the chaos in the Maze had everyone else engaged so why not the staff from Monday's Realm they were the base of Arthur's staff after all.

"I do not have to answer you."

Sunday's Dusk said. Monday's Noon laughed. "That may have been true an age ago but my Master is the true heir to the House and what's more you are in his Realm and remain so between here and the Great Maze."

Sunday's Dusk thought about that and had to stop herself from cursing. Monday's Noon was right after all. She was in Lord Arthur's territory and as one of Lord Arthur's servants Monday's Noon held a higher rank than she did here.

Aside from the fact that she wasn't meant to be in the Realm to begin with but that was easily remedied.

She was Sunday's Dusk and as the oldest son of the Architect herself Sunday had a lot of sway in the House or he had before Arthur had started a revolution from the bottom of the House. A Revolution that looked to be nowhere near over.

She didn't really care about any of the other realms she just wanted to make sure that her Master's Realm was safe. "I was simply coming to make sure everything was all right. My Master takes great interest in what is going on in the lower realms of the House."

Monday's Noon grinned. "I'm sure he does."

Sunday's Dusk frowned; she didn't like his tone of voice. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"Well," Monday's Noon said, as if he was taking his time to think about it.

"It seems that you're all taking an interest in My Master's business and his Realms. Of course it states in the treaty you all have that you can't meddle in another Trustee's realms yet I know that Saturday's Dusk has been seen repeatedly in my Master's what could be so important?"

Monday's noon had his arms crossed. Sunday's Dusk wondered how she was going to get herself out of this one. He had her well and truly trapped and what was worse, he knew it.

Sunday's Dusk knew she had to think fast but her head wasn't thinking. She was used to dealing with a slobbish Monday and finding the Lower Realm organised had thrown her.

She did not know what else to do so she stuck to what she knew best and that was to lie to the best to her ability and use her darkness to make sure that her opponents would never know what hit them.

But when she tried to worm away it didn't work he seemed to be expecting it and she frowned. Monday's Noon grinned. "You forget Dusk that I was also once a Dusk and know the tricks those of Darkness use for I once used them also."

Sunday's Dusk frowned. How could that be? Noon should not understand the ways of those that stand in the dark. Then she suddenly realised and cursed colourfully. Monday's Noon smiled. "Ahh I see you remember." He put his hands on his hips. "I'm so pleased I haven't slipped you're memory completely Dusk."

Sunday's Dusk snarled all thought of polite conversation falling from her conscience. "I'm here by order of Lord Sunday!" She snarled. "Do not try and tell me what to do!"

Monday's Noon seemed to grow before her eyes. "You are no longer in Lord Sunday's territory Dusk; you have no right to demand things of this Realm. I suggest you leave now." "Lord Sunday is the Master of the House." Dusk snarled. "Lord Arthur is the Architect's true heir and since you are in his realm I strongly suggest you leave it before you inflict anymore damage than you have already." Monday's Noon said his eyes flashing warningly.

"You dare go against me?" She hissed. "I could ask you the same question." Monday said crossing his arms. "If you choose to fight I would beat you!" She hissed. Monday's Noon did something she didn't expect then. He threw his head back and laughed. "I'd like to see you try Dusk." He laughed.

"I am Noon of the Architect's true heir and you are the Dusk of the son that betrayed her wishes I'd like to see how this fight would turn out." Dusk snarled but she had to admit that the odds of her winning here were becoming smaller by each passing second.

Noon seemed to know what she was thinking and smiled, it was a smile of calculated victory and he said as he looked at her. "I shall give you this warning Dusk because my Master has a habit of being far too human at times and the condition it appears, is catching. You will leave my Master's realm. Now. Without further delay and I shall spare you the humiliation of letting all the other Dusk's know you were caught by a Noon."

Dusk's jaw dropped to the floor despite herself. If the other Dusk's found out about her being found by Noon she would never live it down she faced being possibly being striped of her Rank the thought didn't bare thinking about.

"Fine." Dusk hissed accepting defeat. For now.

"But do not think this is over Noon. You may think that your Master is in control of the House but Lord Sunday still rules here and I will get what I want." Noon did something Dusk didn't expect then, he laughed.

"I'm sure you think that is the case Sunday's Dusk." He said waving and Dusk felt herself being pushed away from the study and out to the Front Door. She didn't even bother to acknowledge the Door Keeper she simply made her way home. She certainly had some interesting news for her Master, she may have not have got what she had come for but it had been an interesting visit none the less.

Besides Monday's Noon was simply a distraction she would get what she wanted eventually. Sunday's Dusk was nothing short of persistent, and whatever Her Master wanted She got for him.

She always got her way.


End file.
